


like it's all a big mistake

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, au from season three, fuck the cure, in a world without the sire bond, ze ot4 4eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic. "history repeats itself. somebody says this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	like it's all a big mistake

1.  
Katherine watched, eyes half-lidded, as Stefan's grip on her wrist tightened and he pulled her forward. She toppled on top of him, but he didn't seem to care. She'd cut her thumb and he was lapping up the blood, as ordered. His teeth were dull, made to eat leaves, but he didn't seem to care as he did his best to tear into her skin to get more.

She let him do this for three minutes before pulling away her hand and replacing it with her lips. 

(Fifty-five years later, Stefan was killing a town and there was a nameless girl with long brown hair. Stefan grabbed a handful of it and savored the soft strands in his palm. Then he ripped off her head and threw it against the wall.

It's the only body he doesn't drink from, doesn't put back together.)

2\.   
"Congratulations," she said as she pulled away from Damon. 

"For what?" Damon asked and then his eyes widened as her grin slipped into a smirk, "Katherine."

Katherine stood on her toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. Then she knocked him down on the ground and crawled over him. "You were kissing me like you've done it before." She pressed her forehead against his and he closed his for just a moment. "I guess you finally caught her."

"You can't catch Elena," Damon said, grabbed her wrists, rolled them over, and pinned her hands to the ground.

Katherine wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her chin. "But I'll let you catch me."

"You're pathetic," Damon said, leaning down to kiss her.

(Twenty years before, Damon found Elena standing before the graves of her parents. Her arms were covered in blood, under her nails was human flesh, and she was wearing more dirt than clothing. Damon could smell the human remains rotting under the ground.

"I didn't drink from them," Elena said, "I just tore them apart."

Damon walked up from behind her and set his hands on her hips. He pressed his lips against the side of her jaw and whispered in her skin, "It's okay."

"No," Elena said, sounding exactly like Stefan, "No, it's not."

But she didn't run away.) 

3.  
Three hours after driving with Katherine in silence, they reached a bridge in a small town. Elena reached over to grab the steering wheel and forced them over it. 

"I liked that car," Katherine said, five minutes later, squeezing out some water from her hair. 

"Why are you helping me?" Elena asked.

Katherine didn't answer right away. She stripped off her clothes, grinning at Elena's gaze, and fell to the ground. "Want to dry off with me?"

Elena dropped down on the ground next to her. "Tell me why you're helping me."

"I like pissing off Klaus," Katherine said, grabbed Elena's shoulder and pulled her down on her back. Their heads touched. "And," Katherine's voice was soft, young, and Elena wondered if she sounded like that before her baby was stolen from her, "we don't have much family left."

Elena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming her flesh.

(A hundred years later, Elena went to a graveyard in a small town in Bulgaria. She found a stone marked 'Petrova', sat down next to it, and took out her diary.

She had family to mourn.)

4.  
Damon was seven years old when Stefan took his first steps. 

Their father was hunched over a table, writing in his journal, as Stefan grabbed hold of the legs of his chair with both of tiny arms and pull himself up. He opened his mouth, and was about to gurgle out a noise that meant 'Daddy' and Damon felt his entire body tense. Because, at best, their father would ignore him. And Stefan didn't need to learn that lesson yet.

So Damon strode across the living room and knelt down a few feet away from his brother. "Come here, Stefan."

Stefan pushed away from their father, used the leverage to take two steps to his brother before falling to his knees and crawling the rest of the way to Damon.

(Three hundred and seventeen years later, Elena takes Stefan to a park and they sat on a bench and watch the children playing. Elena sets her head on his shoulder and Stefan laces her fingers with his.

And they pretend.)


End file.
